Accessory devices are known to provide a protective cover for an electronic device. In order to provide a suitable protective cover, some accessory devices include multiple parts that must be assembled or fit together. However, assembling multiple parts may lead to several problems. For example, while the parts may appear properly fit together, the parts may not be fit together in a manner intended by the manufacturer. As a result, the accessory device may not provide a sufficient protective cover. Further, some accessory devices having multiple parts may be designed to prevent ingress of contaminants through the accessory device (when the accessory device is fully assembled). In these instances, when the accessory device is improperly assembled, the accessory device may not prevent the ingress of the contaminants. This may result in ingress entering through the accessory device and into the electronic device, causing damage to the electronic device.